Daylight
by Deh Cullen
Summary: Cada um deles tinha seu próprio demônio pessoal... E nenhum deles parecia ser capaz de lidar com isso. Duas pessoas quebradas, duas pessoas imperfeitas. Duas pessoas que cruzam seus caminhos meio que por acaso, cada um esperando uma coisa completamente diferente. Duas pessoas completamente diferentes, porém com algo em comum: um passado que eles não queriam reviver.


_O barulho de passos no andar de cima fez com ela se encolhesse contra a parede e com que pequenos tremores tomassem conta de seu corpo._

_Seu rosto estava erguido e seus olhos encaravam o teto, quase como se ela pudesse ver através dele; mesmo que ela não desejasse tal coisa. Suas mãos, sujas demais, apertavam a ponta do lençol com força, o amassando, e ela nem mesmo se dava conta de tal coisa._

_Quando os passos se afastaram e ela ouviu o barulho de uma porta sendo batida com força, ela soltou um suspiro de alívio, sabendo que ele estava fora de casa. Mesmo assim, permaneceu parada ali, seus olhos castanhos olhando tudo ao redor, como ela sempre fazia, à procura de uma saída._

_No entanto, não havia uma._

_O local não era nem grande nem pequeno demais, mas muito sujo e escuro. Havia uma pequena cama ao lado do corpo dela, uma cama que mal havia sido usada desde que ela chegara ali. Haviam alguns potes espalhados próximos à porta; comida, que ele trouxera, sempre passando pela janela pequena que havia próxima ao chão, ainda sem mostrar seu rosto. Comida que ela mal tocara, fazendo tal coisa só quando o ronco em seu estômago fosse insuportável e não houvesse outra alternativa a não ser comer._

_Respirando fundo, ela soltou o lençol, finalmente, e levou às mãos ao cabelo – também sujo, cheios de nós, perdendo toda a suavidade e brilho que havia outrora –, e tentou escová-los com os dedos, como fazia todos os dias, em uma tentativa inútil de se sentir um pouco melhor._

_Ela encarou as janelas minúsculas, próximas ao teto, cheias de grade e cadeados – impossível de abrir. Todos os detalhes que haviam ali, tudo mostrava que ela deveria estar em uma espécie de porão._

_E ela não fazia a mínima ideia do por quê._

_Isabella sentiu as lágrimas tomando conta de seus olhos, como diariamente acontecia, olhando suas roupas; também sujas. A calça jeans estava um pouco rasgada na altura dos joelhos – que estavam ralados –, a blusa tinha alguns rasgos na barriga e o all star, outrora branco, se encontrava extremamente sujo._

_Como tudo ali._

_Ela limpou as lágrimas, sabendo que seu estado devia estar deplorável, digno de pena. Ela tinha perdido a conta de quanto tempo estava ali, após alguns dias, e nem mesmo se lembrava da última vez que tomara banho ou se alimentara direito. Sentia falta de casa. Sentia falta de seu quarto, embora extremamente infantil para alguém da idade dela, da sua casa, das suas coisas... Sentia falta dos seus pais e sentia medo de que, com o tempo, ela se esquecesse de tudo isso. Do rosto deles, das risadas, dos sorrisos dos momentos... Por mais que doía, se pegava lembrando um pouco a cada dia._

_Assim, ela corria menos riscos de esquecer._

_Encolhendo as pernas e passando os braços ao redor delas, ela apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos, sentindo a necessidade de descansar. Ela vinha lutando contra isso há horas ou dias, não querendo ser pega de surpresa._

_No entanto, naquele momento, o sono foi maior e ela logo se viu começando a adormecer... Somente para ser acordada segundos depois, com o barulho de uma porta se batendo novamente. Imediatamente, ela arregalou os olhos e seu coração acelerou, batendo tão forte e alto, que ela tinha absoluta certeza que se houvesse outra pessoa naquele lugar, poderia ouvir._

_Ela desejou estar dormindo e estar em um pesadelo, quando os passos começaram a se aproximar da porta onde ela se encontrava, mas um forte e dolorido beliscão no braço lhe informou que o pesadelo era real._

_Ela o estava vivendo exatamente naquele momento._

_Mordeu o lábio inferior com força – lábios incrivelmente destratados e desidratados –, pouco se importando quando sentiu o gosto de sangue. Apertou-se mais contra a parede, desejando que pudesse se fundir a ela, desejando que pudesse escapar daquele local. Fechou os olhos com força, balançando-se para frente e para trás de forma frenética, até que os barulhos cessaram completamente. Ela começou a respirar de forma mais tranquila e até sorriu de forma aliviada, segundos depois. Mas então, antes que pudesse se acalmar profundamente, escutou barulhos de chaves._

_E pela primeira vez desde que chegara ali, ela viu a maçaneta se mexer._

Soltando um grito alto, Isabella sentou-se na cama, sentindo-se trêmula e suada. Procurou respirar fundo, como havia aprendido em seus exercícios físicos, e mentalizou que tudo não passara de um pesadelo, que tudo tinha acabado, que ninguém nunca a faria mal novamente.

Abriu os olhos alguns minutos depois, já se sentindo mais calma, e buscou o copo de água que ficava na mesa de cabeceira, seus olhos percorrendo todo o seu quarto; claro, grande e arejado. Exatamente como ela gostava.

Havia uma sensação ruim, porém, tomando conta de seu peito. Exatamente como no pesadelo, ela também estava sozinha. E aquilo era completamente escolha dela.

* * *

**N/A: ****Oi, oi. Uma nova loucura minha pra vocês :3 Espero que gostem! Vou tentar postar o próximo logo (:**

**Deixem reviews**


End file.
